


darling you look so good under the spotlight

by Plumasicera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Iwaizumi watches him, M/M, Oikawa fucks other people, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumasicera/pseuds/Plumasicera
Summary: Iwaizumi knows those hands, knows those fingers─ he’s kissed them, tapped them, he’s taken them and put them in his mouth. It’s sensual to stare as they open another person up, as they gently caress another skin. It’s sensual too to witness how he spreads her legs further apart, to see, between his barely unzipped jeans, how his cock enters her wet pussy.(or Oikawa likes to fuck other people in front of an audience, and Iwaizumi likes to watch him while he does so).
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	darling you look so good under the spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd end up writing het porn, but here we are. This is purely iwaoi even if they don't actually fuck, please give it a chance 🙇
> 
> Also this was written in response to Haikyuu NSFW Week's prompt for day 5: voyeurism/exhibitionism.

Iwaizumi likes to watch Oikawa fuck.

It’s an exquisite exercise in observation; like having the privilege of appreciating the finest of arts.

It’s also crude, obviously. A really, really dirty act. 

There’s something undeniably obscene in it, some animalistic and primitive pleasure in watching Oikawa undulate his hips and move those long, graceful hands of his, something dark and profane in listening to the low and sharp sound he always makes when he cums.

It’s beautiful and terrible and overpowering and Iwaizumi doesn’t need to be the one fucking him to enjoy all that.

And─ he’s not the only one with that thought, if the quiet circle of spectators is anything to go by. Half of them, like Oikawa and Iwaizumi himself, are wearing masks, and those who aren’t make no effort to hide the lust and longing painted on their faces. The club has no rules in this regard, which means that showing or not showing your face is more about one’s personal wishes about keeping your identity as a private matter than anything else. 

All in all it’s a pity, Iwaizumi thinks absent-mindedly, that Oikawa never pays attention to his surroundings, always too absorbed in his scenes, because Iwaizumi knows he’d deeply enjoy the looks of worship and low-key desperation of those watching him.

Some of them (both with and without mask) are displaying a red garment somewhere visible─ their way of showing they are looking to fuck, or to be fucked.

Oikawa is wearing one too─ a discreet, thin velvety strip he always wraps tightly around his bicep. Iwaizumi thinks it suits him well; it’s soft and comfortable against his skin, and small enough to force people to look for it and show their interest. And oh, how they look for it. Every time they walk in there are always at least nine or ten people hungrily running their eyes over him, wishing to find the signal that means they may have a chance.

Iwaizumi wonders how many of them are thinking about it right now─ how many of them are wondering if Oikawa might take a second partner tonight. To be honest Iwaizumi is thinking exactly the same, trying to guess by Oikawa’s elegant, tireless movements if he’ll have enough energy left to go a second round once they get home─ if he’ll fuck Iwaizumi too or if he’ll let Iwaizumi fuck him, whatever they feel up to.

Palming himself over his tight trousers, Iwaizumi sharply watches the overwhelming vision unfolding in front of him.

He has a privileged spot to do so─ Oikawa always makes sure that Iwaizumi finds the best place to watch even if Oikawa never looks back at him (he doesn’t need to. He knows Iwaizumi is watching him, and that certainty is more than enough). Tonight he’s sitting on one of the black leather sofas strategically situated around the room, legs spread widely and with Oikawa right in front of him, standing tall and breathtaking in one of the small platforms the club has strategically scattered around. Oikawa likes to keep it simple, and tonight is no exception; up there it’s just him, his partner, and a single chair.

The scene is beautiful in its simplicity, with no showy, banal actions or flashy acts stealing the attention away from them. 

The preparation has been fast. Oikawa has positioned her facing the chair, one knee propped against it’s seat and the other leg stretched out, foot firmly planted on the floor. He’s guided her hands to the top rail of the chair and then he’s bent her over whispering something in her ear, and after getting her open and wet with long, tender fingers, he’s buried himself inside her.

It’s a feast for the eyes. Oikawa isn’t picky when it comes to choosing between women and men, and whatever it is he looks for in a person when he is considering a potential partner, it always leads him to make the correct choice because they _always_ look good together. They always look good together and they always _work_ , and somehow watching them makes you feel good too, makes you think “ _Yes. Yes. This is how sex is supposed to go_.”

Sometimes Iwaizumi imagines himself in the place of whoever Oikawa is fucking at the time. Sometimes it’s a posture they’ve already tried beforehand, and so it’s easier to let his mind loosen up and picture himself up there. Other times they are postures they’ve never tried before, sometimes postures Iwaizumi wants to try out as soon as he can. Some nights, though, he doesn’t put himself in the place of Oikawa’s partner; instead he simply focuses on watching him, devouring him with his eyes and enjoying the show.

Tonight is one of those nights.

Oikawa is especially intense, he muses, sharp eyes looking him up and down. Sweat shines all over his naked back, muscles moving flexible and efficiently, a beautiful canvas of salt and raw power. His thrusts are controlled, deep and nice, cock easily sliding inside of her, filling her up, and it’s obvious for each and every one of the people in this room that Oikawa’s partner isn’t feigning her moans, that she isn’t putting on an act. She is beautiful, too, with a plain red bra, black, silky hair and a malleable body that reacts easily to Oikawa’s soft commands as if wishing to obey him, as if wishing to surrender every ounce of power she has because she knows he can make her feel good─ better that she’s ever felt in her whole life.

Oikawa’s put a hand on her back and another around her hip, holding her when he fucks into her, careful of not making her lose her balance. Iwaizumi knows those hands, knows those fingers─ he’s kissed them, tapped them, he’s taken them and put them in his mouth. It’s sensual to stare as they open another person up, as they gently caress another skin. It’s sensual too to witness how he spreads her legs further apart, to see, between his barely unzipped jeans, how his cock enters her wet pussy.

It’s even better when he reads the signs that mean he’s close to cum.

They are small gestures, like the way his breath grows heavier and his moves slower or the way he angles his hips up making her quietly sob. It’s also in the way his hand slides down her back, as if saying “good work” and “you’ve been good” and “now get ready for the grand finale.”

Somehow she seems to hear it, because her spine arches and she opens her legs a little more, knuckles turning white when she grasps the chair with renewed force. A low moan comes from someone in the crowd but Iwaizumi is sure she has forgotten about where she is, about people watching her, about being in a room full of strangers getting off to her while she shines under a white flashlight. 

Oikawa just has that effect on people.

He knows how to pleasure a woman. He knows how to pleasure a man. He knows how to enrapture and conduct a packed stadium if he wishes to and, truth be told, Iwaizumi has yet to meet a person Oikawa hasn’t been able to satisfy.

His thrusts become longer, full movements in which he pulls all the way out and then shoves all the way back in, putting a little more force behind his thrusts every time he reaches the deepest point inside her. It’d be more than enough to make her come, but still Oikawa moves his hand until it settles between her legs, until he’s carefully massaging her clit. She’s panting fast, erratic breaths mixed with soft pleasured cries. Iwaizumi feels heavy and hot and he knows Oikawa’s enjoying it too, enjoying her wetness, the way her body crumbles down, enjoying the feeling of Iwaizumi’s eyes fixed on him, on his hips, on his hands.

She comes with a beautiful, shaking moan, and Oikawa thrusts a couple of times until he is cumming too, hips going still buried deep inside her, arms tensed and that breathless, sharp sound breaking free from his throat. He’s so utterly ravishing, so devastatingly beautiful that Iwaizumi feels his breath escaping too.

There’s a quiet round of applause, low and educated as if not wanting to disturb the air. Oikawa pulls out of her and while she puts on her skirt he ties the condom, tucks himself in and zips his jeans up. Then he jumps back to the ground and helps her to come down from the platform as well. They share a few words, bodies relaxed and close to each other, and then they part ways, her disappearing toward the bathrooms and Oikawa coming straight back to Iwaizumi ignoring the looks thrown at him.

“Hey,” Oikawa says when he stops between his legs. His hand wraps itself around Iwaizumi’s nape, fingers burying themselves within short hair and thumb affectionately stroking his jaw and the pulse in his neck. Iwaizumi waits as Oikawa takes a look at him. He knows what he’s looking for─

The most important rule of the club is that under no circumstance you can make other people uncomfortable, and usually the safest way to achieve this when you are a man is not taking out your cock. Women have it easier, obviously, they can slide a hand between their legs and discreetly get themselves off. It’s a little more complicated for men, though it wouldn’t be the first time Iwaizumi strokes himself over his clothes until he quietly comes in his pants.

Not tonight, though. Tonight he hopes to come in a different, even more pleasant way.

“Hey yourself,” he hoarsely says touching Oikawa’s hip. Sweat shines on his chest too and all the way down to his abs. Iwaizumi resists the urge to lick him. “Had fun?”

Oikawa hums, blown pupils looking at him from behind the mask, still full awake and sharp. He thinks deeply for some seconds about some hidden thought, and then he runs his thumb one last time over Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Hand me my shirt?” he asks.

Iwaizumi watches as he puts it on, long sleeves hiding the red, thin strip from view.

“You good to walk?” Oikawa asks him, taking a step back. Iwaizumi nods and proceeds to stand up, his hard-on painfully trapped in his pants. “We’ll take care of it at home,” Oikawa says moving close to him again, superficially rubbing the bulge with his thigh. His eyes glow under the mask. “Unless you want to go up there and put on a good show,” he says lowering his voice, nodding toward the stage.

Iwaizumi has thought about it, obviously, first in a recreational way and then more seriously even if he’s always considered this as Oikawa’s territory more than his own. Lately the idea has been creeping into his thoughts more insistently, though, (and Oikawa must have sensed it somehow, if he’s asking this now), arriving at the most unsuspected moments and making him envision tempting and arousing possibilities, so, yeah. He’s thought about it and he’s definitely felt like trying it out, just... not tonight. Tonight he already has other delicious, private plans in mind he doesn’t want to share nor postpone.

“Maybe next time,” he says, and he knows that Oikawa knows that he means it, that Oikawa can feel the truth of his words in the tremor of his flesh where his fingers hold him.

Oikawa leans in and kisses his neck.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤  
> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/plumas_icera)


End file.
